


falling for a blue eyed puppy

by AllAboutHarvey



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Attempted Fluff, Dom Harvey, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Mike, harvey in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboutHarvey/pseuds/AllAboutHarvey
Summary: Mike and Harvey are in a bdsm relationship and sometimes Harvey can't control how attracted he is to mike or the fact that he might be falling for his damn associate.





	falling for a blue eyed puppy

Harvey was pulling out his dick before Mike could completely shut the door of the town car behind him. It was days like these when Harvey felt blessed to have the luxury of an isolated chamber in his car. Ray couldn’t hear or see anything that went on behind the black wall for the lack of a better term. However, the smiles that ray sometimes passed to both Mike and Harvey suggested that he had at least some idea as to what happened behind closed doors.

 

Harvey’s dick had been throbbing all day. And Mike’s cute ass and puppy eyes weren’t helping. The way he just barges into his cabin without knocking, full of energy and ideas for the day has Harvey reaching for the tissues before he even has had the chance to enjoy his morning coffee.  

 

Everything from head to toe about Mike turns Harvey on but these days it was turning into something more than lust and he wouldn’t dare admit that to his associate(lover). He wouldn’t even admit to himself how smitten he is with Mike. Not even when donna calls him out about his walls coming down and his new special rules for Mike.

 

Like the time he told donna that Mike didn’t need permission to drop in his office. Or the time when he didn’t eat Mike’s head of for falling asleep on his couch (nor for drooling all over it). Or the time when he didn’t scold Mike for touching his records. He just kept telling himself (and donna) that this is just a basic act of decency for the person he is sleeping with.

 

Except donna, nobody at Pearson Specter knew that Mike and Harvey were in a “relationship”. So, Harvey couldn’t just pull Mike up by his tie and drag him to his office whenever he felt like fucking Mike. Mike couldn’t call him sir in public or kneel by his side as are the rules of their arrangement. Some stolen kisses and teasing are all they get in the long office hours and it is pure torture for the both of them.

 

Mike also, of all days selected this day to behave extra needy and cute. Harvey had a line of meetings set up for the day which he couldn’t get out of and Mike knew this was going to be a long day.

 

He acted as if Harvey wasn’t getting at all what Mike was trying to do. As if Harvey didn’t notice that Mike was wearing the same tie from the night before or that Mike dropped that pen purposefully in his office earlier just so he could bend down and put on a show for Harvey.

 

So, when the clock turned 9 and finally Harvey was free for the day, he texted Mike to head for the car. Harvey was pulling his dick out before Mike had even closed the door behind him fully. As ray started the car Mike knelt before Harvey as he was instructed to do. At home and in the car, Mike was to always kneel besides Harvey.

 

Mike had a mischievous grin on his face. In that moment he knew that it had worked. And he was now ready to take whatever Harvey had in store for them for the night.

 

“Open your mouth” said Harvey and Mike’s mouth was open before he even had the chance to register the command.

 

“you look so beautiful like this, do you know? All ready and needy for me. Obeying every word of mine. “exclaimed Harvey.

 

“yes sir, for you!” said Mike.

 

Harvey grabbed Mike by his hair and positioned it over his dick.

 

“look at me” said Harvey. “I want you to look at me while I fuck your mouth”

 

Mike moaned and shot his eyes up to directly stare into Harvey’s eyes.

 

“don’t move unless I say so, don’t speak unless asked a question. You can grab my thighs for support but you are not allowed to touch yourself. Understood? “ asked Harvey.

 

“yes sir!”

 

Without waiting any further, Harvey pulled Mike’s head down on his dick. He kept a strong hold on his head and slowly built a rhythm. He was being very rough. In a matter of five minutes he was pushing his dick all the way to the back of Mike’s throat so that Mike’s chin was touching his balls.

 

Mike was making gagging noises and his spit was all over Harvey’s cock but he never once broke eye contact. He gave Harvey a look of pure devotion and trust.

 

“Fuck” said Harvey and Mike held on to harvey’s thighs for support. Harvey pulled Mike’s head up and then rammed his dick all the way back up his throat without warning. Mike moaned around his dick and Harvey knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Mike had tears in his eyes from the rough treatment but his hard dick told Harvey that Mike was loving this.

 

“I am going to cum Mike” said Harvey. It was just a matter of a few more hard and long thrusts and Harvey was over the edge. He held Mike still and shot his load in Mike’s mouth. After Harvey was done spasming inside Mike’s mouth he slid out and Mike swallowed all that he was given hungrily.

 

A drop of cum was sliding down Mike’s lips. Harvey smiled and caught the flowing cum in his thumb and pushed it back inside Mike’s mouth. Mike sucked at Harvey’s thumb like a cute puppy sucking milk.

 

After Mike licked Harvey clean and tucked him back inside his pants Harvey pulled Mike on his lap for a deep passionate kiss. Harvey was licking every corner of Mike’s mouth and Mike was letting him. Harvey’s tongue was like a key to Mike’s body and Mike had given him all access at all times.  

“you were so good for me baby.” Said Harvey and Mike blushed and smiled into the kiss.

 

 

Harvey never called Mike baby. And Mike wasn’t about to call him out on that before he could enjoy this moment fully.

 

Mike had never tasted more ‘Harvey’ before. Harvey’s cum on Mike’s mouth was all he needed to know that Mike was his.

 

They tidied up a little bit before the car would stop outside Harvey’s apartment and they would have to get out. Maybe tonight after Harvey has fucked Mike senseless in his bed, their bed… Harvey would tell Mike that he means more to him than just his sub. That maybe Harvey Specter has fallen for a blue-eyed boy and that maybe Harvey Specter is ready to do feelings.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this might be series of random one shots or i might turn this into a series about mike and harvey's relationship from here and before this. i dont know yet! hope you liked this tho...


End file.
